Like Father, Like Son
by LadyFriday25
Summary: At a reunion of the now-grown up Gaang, Zuko's son says something that surprises all of them.


**Disclaimer: I**** do not own ATLA**

**Like Father, Like Son**

It was ten years after Sozin's Comet, and the Gaang had gathered in the Fire Nation for yet another reunion. This was, of course, most encouraged by Fire Lady Katara, and every preparation for this week was made by her. Sokka Suki had arrived the previous day, and Aang and Toph had just arrived via Appa.

The four children, three girls (Sokka and Suki's) and one boy (Katara and Zuko's) ran off to play in another part of the garden, and the three couples were gathered under the shade of a large tree on the palace grounds, where servants had set out chairs. "I'm so glad you all could join us!" Katara said. "I have missed you all so much!"

"Sugar Queen, can it. You may be married to Zuko, and you may be the Fire Lady, but don't be acting all hostess-Fire Lady on us, now. Take a break, and _chill_."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Habit. And speaking of taking a break, how is it taking a break from the metalbending police force for your pregnancy?"

Toph scoffed. "Who said I needed to take a break from the police force for my pregnancy?"

Katara, Zuko, who was holding their five-month old daughter, Sokka, and a pregnant Suki all stared at Toph and Aang, shocked. Toph was scowling, while her husband next to her was blushing.

"Don't worry guys," Aang explained, hands raised in a defensive position. "I made her take a break. She is just still mad about it, obviously."

The other members of the Gaang were satisfied with this answer, and the conversation continued. An hour or so later, during a conversation lull, Katara mentioned, to no one in particular, "I'm surprised. Our children have gotten along so well. I would've expected some sort of loud argument between them or some servant to come running to inform us of some expensive item destroyed."

The second she was finished saying this, the adults heard a scream come from one of the children, quickly followed by Sokka and Suki's oldest daughter, seven year old Suna, running to her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Kuzon is chasing me, trying to splash me with his magic waterbending! And that's not fair because he knows I can't bend!"

True to her word, Katara and Zuko's eldest child Kuzon soon appeared, running quickly to Suna, while summoning a little water whip from the nearby turtleduck pond. When she saw him, she screamed again and hid behind her mother.

"Kuzon!" Katara's angry voice could have echoed across the garden. Not even the birds were chirping, wanting to hear how this played out.

Six year old Kuzon froze mid-step and turned to his mother. "Yes, mommy?"

Katara's voice quieted, though still loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. "Is what your cousin is saying true? Are you trying to hurt her?"

Kuzon gulped. Even at his young age, he knew to be cautious of his mother when she was angry. "It is true." Katara raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not trying to actually hurt her!" He finished, rushed.

"Then why are you chasing her with a water whip?"

Kuzon took a big breath, and explained in that really fast way that little kids tend to do. "Well, we were bored, and were just laying on the grass doing nothing, and _anything_ is better than laying on the grass doing nothing, so we decided to arm wrestle. But then she _beat me!_ She wasn't supposed to beat me! So I started chasing her, and then she ran in here, and then I ran in here, and now we are in here, and now my story is back to the current moment in time." He took another large breath of air to fill his empty lungs from his lengthy monologue.

Katara took a moment to process this information. "That still didn't explain my question. Why were you trying to use your bending against her?"

Only then did Kuzon look genuinely ashamed. "... I... I... I WAS TRYING TO RESTORE MY HONOR!"

Five gaping jaws and bulging pairs of eyes turned, simultaneously, to his mortified father, whose tomato-red face matched the shade of his Fire Lord robes.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS! I WANT TO GET AN EQUAL AMOUNT OF REVIEWS TOO! AND GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO!**

**I couldn't resist XD The concept of a child of Zuko's following in his honor-obsessed path was too amazing for me not to write something on it. **

**And about the large amount of daughters for Sokka. I envision Sokka and Suki having a LOT of kids, and every one of them (except for maybe the last one) being girls. Sokka seems like he would want a son to share in the joys of hunting and meat, and with his horrible luck I would think he would just get a whole bunch of girls. And they would just keep having more kids until Sokka got a son. And after they had enough kids to practically be able to make a new Water Tribe, they would be granted, out of mercy, a son. **


End file.
